


【贺红】夏日甜心（一发完）

by jo_jolove



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_jolove/pseuds/jo_jolove
Summary: ABO背景（并不详细），游乐园带崽玩耍，有几句话呈丘，快乐沙雕





	【贺红】夏日甜心（一发完）

“唔……叭叭……困……”迪士尼门口的长队里，一个三岁模样的孩子软趴趴地挂在一个高大英俊的黑发男人脖子上，小脑袋耷在他宽阔的肩头，困得又打了个哈欠。  
小宝贝迷迷糊糊地喊着困，粉嫩的嘴巴微微嘟起，眯着的眼睛里都渗出了几滴眼泪，沾湿了浓密的长睫，显然是一大早的还没提起劲儿来。  
他的小名叫小荔枝，生得可爱极了，水灵灵的粉白荔枝可还不能和他比呢。  
一头细软的珊瑚色红发乖巧地盖在小脑袋上，额前垂着参差不齐的短刘海儿，此刻正因为天气炎热而被汗水略略打湿，一缕一缕地贴在脑门上。白嫩的小脸蛋吹弹可破，搁在爸爸的肩膀上显得有些肉乎乎的，模样煞是可爱。

“我就说晚点再来吧，又不急着玩，他还没睡醒呢。”一旁的红发青年没好气地白了一眼抱着孩子的男人，略带心疼地抱怨了一句。  
他抽出一张湿巾，小心翼翼地给儿子掖了掖渗出的汗珠，又从背包里掏出一顶小小的黄鸭帽子，轻轻地给他戴上。  
“怎么不给我也擦擦，我要吃醋了啊。”抱着孩子的男人撇撇嘴开了口，一副要与儿子争宠的模样。  
他不是别人，正是贺家的二少爷贺天——一个为了老婆和儿子任劳任怨、心甘情愿在家中当奴隶的优秀已婚男人。  
“你多大，小荔枝多大？”莫关山——也就是眼前这个红发男人，贺天苦苦追求之下才终于松口答应的优质Omega——再度没好气地开了口，毕竟被老公吃儿子的醋这种特殊待遇，他可不想在公众场合享受。  
但嫌弃归嫌弃，他还是伸出了手，顺着贺天的脸颊和脖颈，温柔仔细地抹了一遍。  
“嗯……真舒服！”贺天感叹了一句，便抱着孩子向莫关山凑过去，一脸坏笑地道：“老婆给擦了汗，就是凉快。”  
莫关山自然看出了他索吻的意愿，故意不理他，反而顺势亲了亲儿子嫩嫩的小脸蛋，然后顶着一张飞上红云的脸，状似处变不惊地回了一句：“多谢夸奖。”  
“老婆你变了！”贺天仍然伸着脑袋，一边嫉妒着怀里睡着的小荔枝，一边观察着莫关山的神色，忽地笑了一下，凑得更近了些，在他耳边沉着嗓子道：“你以前会害羞，还会炸毛，怎么现在……”  
“白痴！你不说话会死啊！”莫关山成功地被激怒，转过身去拧开一瓶矿泉水猛喝了几口，却在准备盖上盖子的时候迟疑了一下。  
他最后还是有些别扭地将水递到了贺天嘴边，伴着一句小声的嘀咕，“带着孩子呢，你注意点。”  
“好！听老婆的！”贺天满意地看着眼前人红着脸还要克制炸毛的模样，心里痒痒得直想上去亲两口。

可是奈何儿子不同意。  
五月份的天气已经开始热了起来，小荔枝睡了没多久，就被人群之中逐渐升温的热气给蒸醒了，他蹬了蹬小短腿，在贺天怀里难耐地扭了扭身子，小嘴一瘪，眼看着就要委屈地哭出声来。  
抱着他的贺天敏锐地察觉到儿子有放声大哭的苗头，立马抱着他颠了颠，狗腿地问道：“想不想骑高高？”  
贺天的想法成功转移了小荔枝的注意力，他收回了才在眼睛里蓄好的泪花，一双晶亮的乌黑眼眸盯着父亲，单纯地咧开了嘴，奶声奶气地回了一个字：“好。”  
“乖，把这个拿好哦，热的时候就自己吹一吹，好不好？”莫关山看着儿子委屈的小表情，心都快化了，他拨了拨小荔枝额前沾湿的碎发，拿着一个米奇造型的小电风扇给他吹了一会儿，然后递了过去。  
“手指不可以伸进去哦！”他又叮嘱了一句。  
小荔枝像是很难一下消化这么长的句子，愣愣地点了点头，几秒种后，他回了回神，接过可爱的小电风扇，咯咯地笑了出来。  
“宝宝真乖。”贺天看着面前一大一小两个宝贝，心里满足得跟什么似的，忍不住刮了刮儿子粉嫩的小脸，又凑上去亲了一口，才稳稳地把他举过头顶，哼着小曲儿让他骑在了自己的脖子上。

其实有时候，视野太好也不全然是件好事。  
比如现在，骑在贺天头上的小荔枝捧着小电风扇吹得正欢，猛然间就在人群中看见了别的小宝宝头上戴着一只趴着睡觉的乖巧唐老鸭。  
“叭叭……我也要！”小荔枝肉嘟嘟的小屁股当即就在贺天脖子上抖了两下，他一只手抓了把贺天的头发，另一只手指着头戴鸭鸭的小朋友，在空中胡乱挥舞。  
“诶！小心！别乱动！等下爸爸就给你买哈！”贺天听见头顶上这位小祖宗发了声，自然不敢怠慢。他既要顾着儿子的安全，又不想扫了他的兴致，只得先在口头上加以保证。  
“不准抓爸爸的头发！”儿子没个安稳，莫关山简直觉得头疼，可说到底又都是他俩宠出来的，也不舍得真的喝止。于是便仰起头，微微眯着眼睛，以略微有些严肃的语气发出了命令。  
“呜……”小荔枝赌气般地发出一个转调的鼻音以示不满，当即就垂下了眼睛，撅着小嘴有些不开心的样子，手却还是乖乖松开了。  
“他要什么呢？”莫关山示意贺天把儿子放下来，顺势伸手将他接进怀里。  
“鸭鸭！”小荔枝被贺天举上头顶的时候就已经不再犯困，此刻又被举了下来进入另一个温暖的怀抱，便知道抱着他的红头发爸爸是不会对自己生气的，便又兴奋地重复了一遍。  
“那你乖一点好不好，不乖的小朋友是没有鸭鸭的。”莫关山抬了抬儿子的小黄帽，在他的小脸上轻轻戳了一下，自己又被这软弹的手感逗笑了。  
“嗯！”小荔枝十分懂得察言观色，看见爸爸在笑，便用力地点了点头，果然又从黑头发的爸爸那儿得了一句“儿子真乖”的赞赏。

这个小宝贝是最喜欢唐老鸭的。  
前几天他一听说要去迪士尼玩，立马开心地缠着两位爸爸给自己买唐老鸭的衣服穿。这么粉雕玉琢的一个小人儿，撒起娇来甜甜软软，谁又顶得住呢？更何况他还是贺天和莫关山心尖上的小崽崽。  
两人当即应下，发动亲戚朋友的群众力量，一天之内就四处搜刮了百来种鸭鸭同款任儿子挑选。  
不过没想到的是，小荔枝经过三天多的筛选，最后却只选了件款式最为简单朴素的深蓝色上衣——既没有领结，也不是水手服，丝毫没有唐老鸭的风范。  
莫关山当即感叹自己白白忙活了一番，而贺天注意到儿子被否定以后略显失落的小眼神，立马狗腿地狠狠夸了他一通，甚至还发表了“我儿子喜欢什么，什么就好看”这样的霸道言论。于是小荔枝重拾信心，套着那件短袖乐得咯咯直笑。  
天真的他不仅相信黑发爸爸的鬼话，还以为鸭鸭不穿裤子，自己也可以不穿裤子——在家那几天，他总是穿着那件心爱的上衣，套着条小内裤在爸爸面前开心地跑来跑去。  
贺天对此喜闻乐见，甚至在晚上洗完澡后过度效仿儿子，光着下半身在莫关山面前晃来晃去。  
最后当然是莫关山先看不下去的，这不是放任儿子从小耍流氓吗？  
于是他连夜给儿子网购了一条明黄色的小短裤配上，小荔枝一穿上就只露出一截白白嫩嫩的小胖腿来。还真别说，配色上和唐老鸭看齐，显得本就可爱的小荔枝更讨人喜欢了。

在终于进园租好童车，开好地图，抢好FP之后，莫关山和贺天就准备满足儿子的心愿——买些唐老鸭周边，却发现来得过早，售货点都还没准备好呢！  
“那我们先去玩第一个项目，出来的时候就有鸭鸭卖了，到时候再给你买好不好？”贺天抓着童车的把手蹲下来，笑眯眯地向舒服地瘫在车里的儿子征求意见。  
“好叭！”小荔枝撅了噘嘴，还是勉勉强强地同意了，因为想到爸爸还要推着自己走一天，好像也挺辛苦的诶。  
“你干脆改名叫小唐老鸭算了！”莫关山弯下腰，伸手点了点儿子的鼻尖。  
“才不要呢！”小荔枝轻哼了一声，扭过小脑袋表示不满。  
“是啊，多有纪念意义！”贺天一边附议，一边将老婆捞进怀里， 果不其然收获了他没好气的一个白眼。

那么，纪念意义何在呢？  
这可就说来话长了。  
当年莫关山生儿子的时候，在产房里疼了一天多，嚎得嗓子都半哑了也没生得下来，最后在贺天怀里实在坚持不住，眼眶一红，抱着肚子就开始掉眼泪。  
贺天看见老婆这样坚强的人居然疼哭了，当即又心疼又害怕，放着中学时候，眼前这人可是个刺头校霸，年纪轻轻的就进过那么多回医院，可没见他掉过一滴眼泪。  
他想想又心疼又后悔，说到底是自己让老婆受罪，于是赶紧搂着人说了一大通情话，又听医生的话千方百计地哄着他吃了点东西存存力气。  
然而凡事过犹不及。贺天紧张归紧张，吵也是真的吵，一直在莫关山耳边叽里呱啦地喋喋不休，没个安静的时候。  
莫关山又疼又烦，吃了点东西嘴里又没味儿，只好费力地翻过身去不看贺天。他想着一时半会可能还生不了，就想打发贺天去买点甜甜的荔枝回来，也好图个暂时的清静。  
贺天急吼吼地冲出去安排人去买，哪知道一脚刚跨出产房，就被莫关山一声拔高的痛呼拉了回去。  
“贺天！”他只记得莫关山当时高呼了一声他的名字，然后狠狠地在他手臂上抓了一把，接着就听见儿子开始哭了。  
得，荔枝还没吃到，孩子倒先出来了。  
那这小兔崽子还能叫啥？  
小荔枝呗。

小荔枝自从进园起，两腿就没沾过地。  
要走路的时候，他就安安稳稳地躺在童车里，晃着两条小短腿由贺天稳稳地推着走；若是要排队或是不得不离开童车，也是由莫关山抱在怀里走——一来嘛，小宝贝的腿实在是太短了，抱着走路速度还能快点儿，二来嘛，贺天和莫关山当然也不舍得小小的儿子在人群中被挤来挤去。  
小荔枝到底是小孩心性，玩了一个项目就兴奋地要去下一项，把方才要买鸭鸭的事情抛到了脑后。他和其他小朋友一样，终于在现实中和许多童话里的小伙伴们见了面，出来的时候就已经开心地在贺天怀里手舞足蹈。  
就这样，一上午过去，一家三口玩了几个惊险程度在旋转级别的项目，小荔枝便开始喊饿了。  
“那我们先去吃个饭吧，一会再回来看游行。”莫关山将小荔枝放进童车，由着儿子的心意，准备先去吃饭。  
“行。”贺天看了看表，已经十点多了，小荔枝今天起得早，难怪饿得也快。

两人带着儿子进了迪士尼小镇，也未挑剔，寻了家合胃口的店便坐了下来。矮矮的小荔枝坐在莫关山身边，乖乖地由爸爸戴上吃饭围脖，两手扒在餐桌边缘，伸着小脑袋等上菜。  
没多久便上了一份餐前开胃菜，小荔枝一双大眼睛瞬间兴奋地放光，莫关山给儿子擦了擦手，把菜夹到他的碗里，“自己吃。”  
小荔枝瘪了瘪嘴，什么嘛，又要自己吃！虽然自己一个人的时候总是会乖乖动手吃饭，可是和爸爸在一起，就是想要他喂嘛！  
贺天坐在对面，看着小荔枝激动的小表情顿时变得有些小委屈，想说的话简直都写在脸上，觉得小小的儿子真是好玩得要命，忍不住掏出手机，咔嚓一下记录下萌萌的瞬间。  
“白痴，别拍了，再拍你喂。”莫关山自然知道小荔枝心里在想什么，终于还是没狠得下心来拒绝，他看着贺天笑得跟个傻子一样，一句话就把锅推给了他。  
“好好好，我喂我喂。”贺天笑眯眯地站起身来，一把搂过儿子坐在自己腿上，“来，爸爸喂。”  
小荔枝开心地点了点头，张开嘴巴就是一勺子。美味的食物让他觉得幸福感爆棚，于是笑嘻嘻地凑到贺天脑袋边上，油乎乎的小嘴啵唧一下，就在他脸上盖了个章。  
贺天顶着半张油油的脸蛋，美滋滋地掏出手机来了张自拍，配文：“儿子亲的！”  
发完朋友圈，他得意地向莫关山挑了挑眉，又给儿子喂了一大口肉肉。  
“两只白眼狼。”莫关山对此表示非常不屑，并且翻了个白眼。

发完朋友圈没多久，贺天的手机就开始响了。他看着来电显示，不禁皱了皱眉，不过只是犹豫了一下，还是接起了电话。  
“喂，哥？”贺天接通电话，不知道贺呈这个时候打电话来有什么事，不会是是公司里出了什么事儿吧？上天保佑，难得出来玩一趟，可别……  
“去迪士尼玩也不向我报备一声？”电话那头清冷的男声不带感情地传来，打断了贺天的思绪。  
“我的老哥，我周末陪老婆儿子还要给你报备？”他勾着嘴角，放下心来，以贺呈这种有话直说的脾性来看，估计没什么大事儿。

“帮我在园里买点玩偶，寄回来。”是贺呈一贯的口吻。  
“玩偶？”贺天微微眯起眼睛，觉得事情并不简单，“这些东西什么时候也入得了你的眼了？”  
对面却沉默了。  
“喂？哥？”贺天不明所以，对着电话又喊了几声。  
“……布置婴儿房。”对面又沉默了一会儿，居然就道出了这么一句石破天惊的话。  
这回轮到贺天沉默了，在那个瞬间，他顿时有些明白“语不惊人死不休”是什么意思了，给小荔枝喂饭的手都抖了抖。  
“操！”他终于把他哥的话消化完毕，还是忍不住地表达了一下心中的震惊。  
莫关山不满地瞥了他一眼，贺天赶紧捂住了嘴，对着手机咧着嘴道，“你他妈终于出息了！不辱贺家家门啊！”  
对面继续沉默。  
“诶，丘哥呢？”贺天一向觉得这俩成熟男人之间略显含蓄的感情表达方式有些忸怩，有时候他看着心里都急，现在终于生米煮成了熟饭，他逮着机会，自然得好好调侃一番，“我得道个喜不是？”  
“……他刚才去卫生间了。”  
“那你他妈在这儿和我打电话？心可真大。”贺天心里暗骂，“我家莫仔怀小荔枝那会，哪次从卫生间出来我不在边上扶着？虽然丘哥身体是不错可你也不能这样……”  
“那你看着买吧，女孩。”对方这回只沉默了一小会儿，便匆匆地回了几个字，贺天还没反应过来，就只剩嘟嘟声了。  
“诶等等啊！”贺天徒劳地对着手机吼了一嗓子，见对方是真挂了，便开始在屏幕上疯狂打字。

“要不给你把那水晶城堡也一起买下来？”  
“嫂子有什么喜欢的卡通人物吗？”  
“那我每款给你买几个你看够了吗？”  
……  
“哥你是不是被嫂子揍了？”  
“你可得让着他点儿。”  
“哥你还活着吗？”  
“哥？”  
贺天绝望地放下手机，觉得自家哥哥可能是凶多吉少了。  
“他最近的确很暴躁。”五分钟后，屏幕上显示了一条来自贺呈的消息。  
“你不是有个军火库吗，带嫂子进去转转，保证一下就能哄好。”贺天捧着手机快速回复，都快笑成傻子了。  
“滚。”这次贺呈倒是回得很及时。

“丘哥他……”莫关山看见贺天笑成那样，往儿子碗里夹着菜，眼神询问地看向贺天。  
“嗯，你说咱二胎都快安排上了，我哥才好不容易把丘哥搞定，也真是难为他了。”贺天隐隐约约感受到莫关山带有杀意的目光，于是便故意歪着头，继续往小荔枝嘴里喂饭，一边还笑眯眯地对他说，“儿子诶，马上你就有堂妹了！”  
“小……妹妹？”小荔枝腮帮子鼓鼓的，一边嚼着饭，像是不太懂爸爸说的话，他瞪着眼睛道，“可是我喜欢小弟弟……”  
“没问题！”贺天一拍手，转头看向莫关山，“老婆，要不我们……”  
莫关山双手交叉撑着下巴，阴沉的目光落在贺天身上，让他硬是把后半句话咽了回去。  
“要不我们劝我哥多生几个吧！”贺天急中生智，觉得自己简直是个天才。

吃饭不过半个多钟，一家三口走出餐厅的时候，眼尖的小荔枝一下就看到了飘在水面上的巨大鸭鸭。  
他立刻兴奋地挥着小手指向鸭鸭，将小脑袋转向爸爸：“快看！”  
中午时分的阳光迎面照过来，明亮亮的晃得人眼疼。  
小荔枝侧过一张小脸，额前的刘海被轻风吹起，半边脸颊背着光，像被镀上了一层浮金。贺天抱着他，甚至连儿子小胖脸上的细嫩汗毛都能看得清清楚楚。  
他心中猛然泛上一股满溢的幸福之感，当即满心感动地腾出一只手搂过莫关山，凑过去亲昵地用嘴唇碰了碰他的额头。  
“你干吗啊！”莫关山不知道贺天突然又发什么神经，居然当众对他亲亲搂搂抱抱，这还当着孩子的面呢……他轻轻推了推贺天，万一他要是抱着孩子还要跟自己亲个嘴什么的……在外面也太丢人了！  
“宝宝，谢谢你给了我这么可爱的小宝贝。”贺天却没有继续动作，只是轻声道了一句。他感觉到臂内的莫关山意图挣扎，圈着他的手便又紧了紧，不肯松开。

年少时贺天对莫关山的喜爱是张扬狂放的，恨不得全世界只能有自己一个人能入他的眼，一言一行都充分体现着一个优秀Alpha霸道而热烈的爱意。  
尽管那时的莫关山亦是一个暴躁骄傲的愤怒青年，可在贺天追他那会儿，从情书情话到最后双双交缠的情事，他几乎都是被动而害羞地去接受贺天一步步的情感攻陷。  
可真正被贺天追到以后，莫关山却发现一向掌握主动权的贺天无师自通地学会了在意自己在这段感情的中的想法，嚣张跋扈的Alpha常常会向自己的Omega低头。他依然提供着那份无限制的宠爱与包容，凡事却都会问问自己心爱的Omega，喜不喜欢，介不介意。  
要不怎么说相爱很难呢，难就难在要彼此妥协，莫关山收起了浑身的锋芒与尖刺，把柔软的真心交到贺天手里；而贺天真诚温柔地捧住了，他小心翼翼地让莫关山在这段感情里完完全全地放松自己，舒服地做回自我。  
这份爱意不变，这份甜蜜不变，已过而立的男人多了几分温柔与细腻，他们不仅仅再是热恋期里无所顾忌的任性小青年，他们有了家，有了宝宝，也认定了彼此要做自己走完余生的灵魂伴侣。

就像现在，贺天正迎着光笑得温柔，全然不同于往日里那副痞帅的模样，黑色的发丝随风在空中翻飞，好看的眼睛弯成一条细线，微微逆着光，抱着儿子满目爱意地看向莫关山。  
“宝宝，谢谢你给了我这么可爱的小宝贝。”贺天的声音在莫关山耳畔回响，绕在他的心头，烧得莫关山像初次被表白时那样，一颗心砰砰直跳。  
恍惚之中，他竟觉得自己回到了中学时光，在那一天的午休时分偷偷摸摸跑到教室外的大树下去找贺天留的情书，却被树后转出来的男孩按在树干上猛亲。那种感觉，就像是接吻时的那一刻，犹如鹿撞心头一般让他神思荡漾。  
莫关山对着贺天温柔炽热的目光，只觉得自己多看他一眼，就要溺死在这无边无际的绵绵温柔之中。

“没个正经！”他微微低下头，红着脸轻轻嗔了一句，却不再抗拒贺天靠过来的温暖胸膛。  
“怎么年纪越大越害羞了？”贺天搂着莫关山的手轻轻在他发烫的脸上刮了刮，“换到十年前，你不是得揍我一顿才罢休？”  
“现在也可以，试试？”莫关山抬起头来，脸上红晕还没有消去，他挑了挑眉，有些挑衅地看向贺天。这副傲娇的样子简直让贺天快要把持不住，真想一把丢下小荔枝，把他按进怀里狠狠亲一顿。  
当然，理智还是战胜了冲动，让他没有做出伤害儿子的事情。不过心机男贺天才不会放过这个机会，立刻低下头去，坏笑着在老婆柔软的唇瓣上啄了一下。  
“儿子你说，爸爸好不好看？”贺天为了防止莫关山暴走，立刻十分圆滑地对着儿子问了这么一句话以化解尴尬。  
“好看！”小荔枝全然不知前一秒钟爸爸内心的阴暗心理，笑嘻嘻拍着手应和贺天的话。  
小小的他知道红头发的爸爸一被夸，就会变得特别温柔，而黑头发的爸爸看见他这样，也会特别高兴，一高兴，自己就会多出来好多好吃好玩的东西。  
莫关山果然又害羞了，他推了推贺天，没好气地白了他一眼，可转过头去的时候，嘴角却挂上了藏不住的笑意。  
“儿子真乖，走，咱们去拍照！”贺天斜眼看了看笑着去推童车的老婆，满意地在小荔枝的脸蛋上吧唧亲了一口，便又心甘情愿地当起了儿子的坐骑。

拍完照片，贺天双肘架在童车扶手上，心满意足地欣赏着相机里的老婆儿子，还有那几张路人拍的角度奇异的合照，忍不住又笑出了声。  
“笑什么呢，你哥交代你的事别忘了。”莫关山凑过头去看了看，正见到一张自己闭着眼睛的照片，表情就像便秘一样，画面实在太美，他不敢看。  
“喂！你拍的什么啊！”他当即就要伸手去抢贺天手里的相机。  
“没什么没什么，走走走，你说的对，不仅要给我哥的女儿买，咱儿子也得买！”贺天实在收不住逐渐变态的笑容，只好赶紧关了相机，顺势拐进一边的米奇世界商店。

夫夫俩一开始只是想粗略地在里面逛一圈，好完成大哥布置的任务，早些在十二点前赶回米奇大道看游行。  
可走着走着，俩人居然不由自主被牢牢吸住了目光——用贺天的话来说，他毫不骄傲地觉得商店里所有的东西都是为小荔枝量身定做的，可可爱爱，十分相配，莫关山虽然没有这么说，可心里也是十分赞同的。  
“乖，试试这个。”贺天从货架上拿下一个米奇发箍，忍不住地就想往小荔枝头上戴。  
“我要鸭鸭！”小荔枝毫不客气地拒绝了贺天，并且自己挑了一个唐老鸭。  
“好好好，听你的！”贺天嘴上说着听儿子的，背后却把自己喜欢的款式挑了好几个，满心期待地等着一会儿子戴腻了好给他换上。  
“老婆，我们也买一个！”贺天说着就选了个极度不符合年龄的米奇耳朵给自己戴上，一边非常自然地把米妮的往莫关山头上戴。  
“白痴啊你，谁要戴这个！”莫关山瞬间就炸了毛，显然觉得有些别扭。在贺天百般恳求下，他总算同意试了一个小狐狸耳朵，看了眼镜子，就不自在地匆匆把它放回了货架上。  
怎么说……嗯……挺奇怪的，自己戴着这个看上去……就像是……嗯……反正也太违和了吧！  
“那就这个！等会我们一家人要整整齐齐地拍照的！”贺天却不在意，笑嘻嘻地哄着莫关山，眼疾手快地接过小狐狸的发箍扔进购物篮，并且背着莫关山，偷偷地把他觉得适合老婆戴的小耳朵拿了个遍。  
……  
“这个也挺好看，儿子过来！”他扯下一个巨大的毛绒玩偶，也不管家里这些东西是不是都多得堆成山了，十分狗腿地问儿子，“回家抱着睡觉好不好？”  
“诶这个也好可爱啊！”莫关山指着展台上浅绿色的杯子，蹲下来问儿子，“喜不喜欢啊？”  
“对对对，这个好看！我估计嫂子肯定也喜欢！”  
“儿子还有什么想要的吗？爸爸给你买。”  
……  
“要我说干脆都买了！直接寄我哥那儿去，回去再拿。”最后，贺天看着小小的儿子站在货架之间，被问得眼睛里流露出极度迷茫的神色，略加思索，提出了一个非常中肯的建议。

走出商店的时候，萌萌的小荔枝牵着爸爸的手，觉得有些懵。  
本来他只需要舒舒服服地躺在童车里，或是乖乖坐在爸爸臂弯里，就可以玩遍迪士尼所有惊险程度在“旋转”及以下的项目，可他现在身上的东西实在是太多了，多到他必须得自己下来走路了。  
这不，他的脑袋上戴着一只正在趴着睡觉的可爱鸭鸭，爸爸手里还有四五种小耳朵让他替换。  
小荔枝有些不解地挠了挠头，他明明是一个可爱的男孩子，爸爸为什么要买米妮和星黛露的耳朵呢，难道要给自己戴吗？好奇怪哦！  
当然，除了头饰，小荔枝身上多出来的装备也和他一样可爱。他背上背着一只毛绒绒的达菲包包，胸前别着一枚唐老鸭和黛西相亲相爱的徽章，手里捧着贺天刚洗干净的冷水杯，正嘟着小嘴在乖乖地喝水。  
“还差个气球。”贺天满意地看了看乖巧的儿子，“一会去买。”  
“还嫌他身上挂得不够满吗？”莫关山虽然嘴上这么说着，却也同样不由自主地被儿子萌化了心，忍着笑意捏了捏他软嫩的脸颊。  
“对哦！”贺天一拍脑袋，“忘了还有爆米花！那个可以背在身上……”  
“你自己背着自己吃！”莫关山牵起小荔枝的手就往前走，顺带低下头对着儿子嘀咕了一句，“你爸好像有点不太聪明的样子……”  
贺天立马推着童车跟了上来，没走几步就遇上了一个售货点，他总算如愿以偿地在莫关山嫌弃的眼神中大摇大摆地买了一盒爆米花。  
“小荔枝~这个想不想吃呀？”贺天举着唐老鸭的爆米花盒子，在儿子面前晃了晃。  
“鸭鸭！想吃！”小孩子哪里经得住诱惑，伸着小手就往贺天怀里扑。  
“你和爸爸一起拍个照，这个盒子才会打开哦。”贺天说完，顺势把爆米花往小荔枝的肩膀上一挂，掏出手机在儿子身边蹲下来，一张俊脸直往镜头前凑，“乖，笑一个！”  
小荔枝配合地对着镜头露出一个又傻又甜的笑容。  
莫关山看着一大一小，默默地往后退了两步，感觉心有点累。

下午的游玩计划倒没有那么紧凑，一家人几乎是随缘排队随缘玩，贺天更是拉着老婆儿子四处打卡，又是找小动物们玩耍，又是和公主合影留念的，晃晃悠悠好不自在。  
莫关山抱着坐不住的小荔枝到处晃荡，贺天就推着童车跟在后面，时不时地伸手在爆米花盒子里掏上一把，就这么悄咪咪地把儿子的爆米花吃了个精光。  
俩人带着儿子来来回回地晃了好几圈，城堡都经过了好几趟，莫关山也有点抱不动小荔枝了，就干脆把他放了下来，让他坐在童车里自己喝水。  
一直推着车干苦力的贺天也感觉有些累了，便和莫关山商量着准备走去米奇大道上看游行，其实就是想找个地儿坐下来。  
谁知走出去没两步，迎面就走过来一家人，让贺天这种见惯了大世面的人都不由得多看了一眼。  
那一家的妈妈正屈着腿坐在童车里，爸爸在努力地推着妈妈往前走，儿子呢，背着一个大大的水壶，迈着小短腿，亦步亦趋地跟在爸爸的身边。  
当然了，爸爸的眼里只有妈妈，偶尔看一眼儿子，大概只是为了确定一下有没有跟丢。  
居然还有这种操作？贺天不由心疼起那个面带委屈的小男孩来。  
不过下一秒，一个更为大胆的想法跳进了他的脑海，让贺大总裁觉得自己简直就像发现了新大陆。

“老婆。”他喊了一声莫关山，语气里是藏不住的兴奋。  
莫关山显然也看见了刚才那一幕，此刻被贺天这么一叫，几乎立刻就有一种不太好预感，他恐怕他要做出什么奇奇怪怪的举动来……  
所以他故意没有理会贺天那充满暗示的眼神和熟悉的无耻表情。  
“诶，老婆！”贺天见莫关山不理自己，立刻一个转身，伸出手来挡在了莫关山面前，坏笑着低下脑袋，盯着自家媳妇儿看。  
“干什么！”莫关山推了推贺天，脸上已经浮上一丝害羞的神色，他知道自家Alpha脸皮厚，可没想到他脸皮这么厚，毕竟推着自己在游乐园里走这种事……怎么想都很羞耻啊……  
贺天也不回答，只是对着莫关山温柔地笑了笑，然后拽下童车上的气球，在小荔枝面前晃了晃，说道：“儿子乖，下来拿着小气球噢！”  
小荔枝看着闪闪的气球，倒也又来了劲，乖巧地起了身，任由爸爸把小气球轻轻绑在手上，奶声奶气地问了一句，“那我要走多久呀？”  
贺天依旧人畜无害地对儿子笑了笑，轻轻地摸了一下他的小脑袋，“乖，给你爸坐会儿。”  
小荔枝再次挠了挠头，他觉得自己越来越不懂爸爸说的话了。

莫关山没想到贺天居然真的就这么模仿起了人家，面子上实在是有些挂不住，可他同事也知道自家Alpha说一不二的作风，尤其……尤其是对自己，这么多年了，也真是由着他的性子来宠的。  
于是他轻轻戳了戳贺天的腰，小声嘀咕道：“咱们多大人了，你好意思不？”  
贺天见莫关山脸上已经飘上了一丝害羞的神色，满意地勾了勾嘴角，一副豁出去了的样子，“这有什么不好意思的，老婆，你实话实说，累不累啊？”  
莫关山别过脸去，有些不自然地昧着良心说了一句，不累。  
可下一秒他却只觉得额角抽搐，狠狠深呼吸了好几下，才硬生生地忍住了抄起童车拍在贺天身上的冲动。  
只见贺天咧嘴一笑，扯了把莫关山，笑眯眯地对他道，“得嘞，那我坐上来了，老婆，你就推我一会呗。”  
说着，这个身高近一米九的男人，仗着自己腰细屁股窄，居然硬是抱着腿挤了进去，脚尖死死顶在车底下的边缘上，努力地不让自己滑下去。  
莫关山本来很生气，但是看着贺天缩成一团还要斜着眼睛瞟自己的模样，又觉得无比滑稽，终于忍不住，被气笑了。  
贺天见老婆绷不住笑出了声，便知道自己暂时安全，于是歪着脑袋向莫关山挑了挑眉，用撒娇的语气道，“就一小段，走到大道上我就下来，让我感受一下爱嘛……”  
“闭嘴。”收不住笑意的莫关山想要严肃地打断贺天，可最终还是破了功，极其不严肃地下达了命令。

小荔枝捧着水杯，仍然一脸懵懂地看着爸爸们的举动，他有些不明白，这么小的车子怎么能坐爸爸这么大的人呢？万一弄坏了，那可是要赔的呀！  
这么想着，他瘪了瘪小嘴，想要开口阻止，可是居然看到红头发的爸爸没有出声，就这么纵容了另一个爸爸的行为，他不明白，便只好什么也不说，委委屈屈地迈开小短腿，乖乖跟在后面。  
路上果然引来不少人侧目，莫关山红着一张面无表情的脸，选择从边上踢了踢贺天的腿，示意他赶紧下来。  
贺天当然不从，死活赖着要莫关山推着他走到米奇大道才算数。  
结果没走几步，就遇上了一个工作人员，那人诧异地看着童车里身材高大的帅气男人，犹豫了一下，还是小心翼翼地提了建议：“这位先生，您这样很容易损坏童车，如果您确实行动不便的话……建议租一辆轮椅会比较好。”  
贺天这才有些不好意思地下来，同时还笑着对工作人员感叹了一句，你们这童车质量真好。  
莫关山转过脸去偷笑，仿佛已经忘记了自己是共犯。  
“老婆你也不帮我解释一下！”贺天站直身子伸了伸腰，便又俯下身子去牵小荔枝的手，却没想到被宝宝撅着嘴毫不留情地甩开了。  
好吧，毕竟自己让人家一个两岁多的小宝宝走了这么多路，也难怪他记仇呢。  
“老公智商有点问题，你说，现在离婚还来得及吗？”莫关山笑得意味深长，看了眼贺天，顺手把一脸憋屈的小荔枝重新塞进了童车里。  
“孩子都生了，你说来得及来不及？”贺天搂着莫关山的腰把人带进怀里，手指在他腰间摩挲，又侧过头在他耳尖轻轻亲了一下，嘴唇上触到的果然是已经有些滚烫的温度。  
“别闹！”莫关山怕痒，咯咯笑着推了推贺天，最后还是乖乖地靠在了他的臂侧。

所以，在童话城堡和漫天灿烂的烟花之下，莫关山也就这样靠在贺天的肩头，静静地看着被色彩铺满的夜空，默默不语。  
贺天怀里搂着他们的宝贝儿子，温柔地侧过头去蹭了蹭莫关山的红毛，而后满目爱意地盯着他看了一会儿，笑着一低头，便就着周围人群在烟火窜空的瞬间爆发出的欢呼声，和他交换了一个饱含夏日香气的甜蜜热吻。  
夜色掩去了莫关山面上绯色，却掩不住唇齿之间的温柔情意。  
这场景看起来嘛，俗是有点儿俗，可是爱，却是真真切切藏不住的呀。


End file.
